<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens Now by LupaWolfQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098921">What Happens Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaWolfQueen/pseuds/LupaWolfQueen'>LupaWolfQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After endgame, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, This is what’s running around my imagination, Youtube References, cursing, help..., terrible puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaWolfQueen/pseuds/LupaWolfQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been around 17 years since Thanos was defeated, and Angel Lewis couldn’t care less. With a bunch of international exchange students coming to her school, she has to worry about more things than heroes who seem far above her. Except they aren’t. One day, her magic comes to life, and she suddenly has SHIELD agents knocking at her door. With the help of her new friends and adopted sisters, she runs away from her London home on a crazy adventure to find her real parents. Let’s just hope they don’t blow up anything in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Original Male Character(s), Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YEEEEEEEEE This is probably going to be terrible, but I’ll try my best! Updates will, hopefully, be every other day, but no guarantees! All of my characters are going to be around 16, but expect some swearing! Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP BEEP BEEP. A irritated groan escaped from a pile of blankets and an arm wiggled out and began to search for the offending alarm. BEEP BEEP BEEP. “God damn it, SHUT UP ALREADY.” The arm finally found the alarm and hit the snooze button. “God, I hate that alarm. Anyways, GET UP SLEEPY HEADS!” The pile of blankets was hit by a thrown pillow, and a head peeked out. “Really, Karma,” mumbled Angel, “Really?” Angel’s adoptive sister Karma stood on her bed across from Angel, readying another pillow to throw at the bed in the back of the room. Angel was a 16 year old, black haired, violet eyed girl with three sometimes annoying adoptive sisters who have been with her since day one. She loves them with all her heart, but sometimes they can be... less than great. “Really,” the dark-skinned girl replied, “NOW GET UP ROSÈ.” Karma threw the pillow, which hit right on target. With a groan, the youngest of the siblings sat up. “What time is it,” yawned Rosè, stretching, “It feels like 3 AM.” “It’s time to get ready for school.” The three girls turned to the doorway, where their adoptive mother stood ready with their uniforms. “Now hurry up,” their mother said tossing their respective uniforms at each other, “Breakfast is ready and you need to leave in a hour. I’ll be downstairs.”</p>
<p>An hour later, the three girls were seated on the bus heading to their school. Angel was reading a book, Karma was on her phone, and Rosè was humming a song while looking out a window. The bus screeched to a stop to let more kids on. Most of the kids Angel recognized, but there were two, a girl and a boy, that seemed new. “Ummm,” the girl, and youngest looking one, began to ask Karma, “Are these seats taken?” “Nope,” Karma replied with an inviting smile, “You guys can sit here!” “Thanks,” the girl said sliding into the seat with the boy following, “I’m Evelyn by the way, and this is my brother Ethan.” “Hey,” Ethan said, “I’m Ethan, like my know it all sister has already stated.” “I’m not a know it all,” Evelyn responded crossing her arms, “Anyways, we’re the new international exchange students from America! I can’t wait to see what a British school is like!” Karma chuckled a bit. “Well welcome Evelyn and Ethan. I’ll tell you right now that British high school probably isn’t that different from American high school. I’m Karma, and these are my siblings Angel and Rosè.” Rosè waved excitedly at Evelyn and Ethan while Angel just gave them a small smile. Angel wasn’t the best with new people, they were mostly to focused on her unnatural eye color to actually talk to her. </p>
<p>Before the group could actually get to talking, the bus screeched to a halt and it’s doors opened with a loud clatter. “We’re here,” Rosè piped up excitedly, “Welcome to Middleton High School!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, you read the the way to the bottom?!? YOU’RE AMAZING!!! Have a cookie ^_^ Next chapter may be out tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>